Jacob Danik
Jacob Danik is the leader of the Unitologist group known as the Circle, and the primary antagonist of Dead Space 3. Like Isaac Clarke and his allies, Danik and his brethren head to Tau Volantis to discover the origins of the Markers in order to find it and claim it for their religion. He speaks with a British accent hinting that he is from the Pan European sector. Dead Space 3 Danik makes his first appearance at the beginning of the game, giving a automated speech via zepplin over top of the New Horizons Lunar Colony preaching about how the end of mankind has come, and that the time of humanity's glorious rebirth is imminent. During this speech, he was preparing to launch an assault on the colony in hopes of finding Isaac Clarke, killing him, and releasing a Marker that was being built by EarthGov before his terrorist sect overthrew them. The primary purpose of the attack however, is to unite Unitologists against EarthGov as he believed their tampering with the Markers was a unforgiveable form of heresy. During the genocidal attack on the sector where Isaac Clarke had been hiding from EarthGov, Danik first meets Clarke and Carver as they are attempting to reach Norton's escape ship. He forces them to watch him begin his campaign of releasing the Markers from their government controlled test labs, beginning with the one on the Lunar Colony. Ignoring Isaacs’s warnings about the Markers' dark intent, Danik reassures him with the Unitologist belief that death is just the beginning and the destruction of the human race is a natural occurrence that Isaac must not be allowed to interfere with. Before Danik can kill them, they escape down a garbage shaft, and eventually get off the moon to continue their mission. Later on, Norton contacts Danik in order to escape Tau Volantis and stop Isaac from leading his team and Norton's girlfriend Ellie to what he presumes is certain death. He reveals to Danik that they are on the "Marker Homeworld" and he gives Danik the coordinates to the planet as long as Danik will kill Clarke and take the rest of them to safety. Danik, however, betrays this promise, and when he reveals his intent to kill all of them, they fight back and are able to escape his men as he flees on one of his ships. After this, Danik is unable to find Isaac and his team for sometime. Instead of actively searching for them, He finds a radio communications station where he broadcasts Unitologist propaganda aimed at wearing down Isaac and his teams morale, in hopes of making them give up. Danik appears once again after Isaac, Carver, and Ellie had assembled the alien remains at the Rosetta Facility in order to purge its mind of the data necessary for building the Codex Key . Clarke unknowingly revealed the true intention of the alien machine to him, stating that the moon above the planet was a massive Necromorph and that the machine was keeping the creature from being able to finish its original Convergence Event that it had started with the alien race millions of years ago. Danik, now convinced that the moon itself is the divine embodiment of the Markers' will, decides that the machine must be activated in order to free it and become whole. Before Danik's men can kill Isaac and the others, Isaac flips a switch causing lethal gas to enter the chamber, and amidst the confusion, Danik escapes with the Codex and a few of his men, sealing the chamber and presuming Isaac and company died in the combusting fumes. As Danik casually made his way to the machine, his men informed him that Isaac and Carver had survived and were hot on his tail. He quickly began collecting his remaining troops to slow them down as he descended into the remains of the underground alien city where the machine resided. By the time he reached the bottom of the ventilation system he found most if not all of ground forces were dead, and in a aggravated rage demanded more drop ships be called in at once, hoping to use the ventilation shafts as entry points to the subterranean city. As Isaac pursues Danik through the caverns of the underground city, he tries to convince Danik of the moons true nature, to which he disregards as fear of the unknown. Isaac and Carver eventually catch up to him and engage in a brief struggle for the Codex, during which Isaac and Carver fall down a crevice with the key leaving Danik enraged and sending his remaining men on a manhunt for it. During this time, Isaac and Carver begin to reroute the capabilities of the machine, much to Danik's dissatisfaction. As Isaac and Carver prepare to reroute the machine, Danik reveals his ace in the hole: Ellie is still alive and in his custody, and if they want her back alive, they must let him turn on the machine. Carver, believing that there are other ways to do the right thing, gives Danik the Codex in order to save Ellie's life, and upon activating the machine, the moon bursts free of its frozen prison, continuing its Convergence Event. As Danik looks at the monstrosity above them in awe, a massive shard of debris impales his body, killing him instantly. His body was most likely destroyed during convergence. 'Personality' '''Danik '''is portrayed from the beginning of the game as a zealous fanatic who is completely absorbed in the belief and following of Unitology. He often boasts about its perfection and ideals, and will usually use those beliefs as the staple of inspiration when uniting his men against Issac and his allies. Although Danik is a powerful and intellectual individual, his faith in Unitology blinds him from the obvious truth of what the Markers are capable of and their real purpose (as most Unitologists do). While usually calm and boastful, a turning tide brings him into angry rants as well as pleads for Isaac and his company to accept their fates, much like Challus Mercer during the events of Dead Space. Throughout the game he commonly shows his admiration for Isaac and his ability to press forward after all he has endured. Trivia *Like most characters in the series, Danik's likeness is modeled after his voice actor, Simon TemplemanSimon Templeman - IMDB.com. *Throughout the entire game, Danik wears the same white winter jacket and outfit. Gallery File:1.JPG File:Danik_Ds3.jpg‎|Jacob with Ellie at gunpoint. DS3-2222.JPG DS3-Open.JPG Notes Sources D Category:Characters Category:Villains